An Interrupted One Night Stand
by Tori1999
Summary: A Skyward one shot where the whole hydra thing never happened . When Skye brings a random guy back to the hotel where the team are staying what happens when they run into Ward. Please R&R.


And with one quick thrust Ward sent the drunken man flying backwards clutching to his now bloody nose. Skye immediately let out a small yelp as she watched him fall to the ground with a thud. His body spewed across the floor with his legs flailing around in mid-air. She turned back to Ward, now with anger rising within her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you freaking insane?!" Forcefully she shoved him backwards which was surprisingly easy considering he was still in awe of his sudden outburst – to which he was more than willing to blame on the berserker staff – towards the guy lying on the floor with blood spewing out of his flared nostrils.

Skye quickly rushed to Stephen's side and pried his fingers from his face so she could inspect the damage. _Thank god, it doesn't look broken. _A wave of relief flushed over her and she let out a sigh quiet enough so ward didn't hear her. "What the hell did you do that for?!" she yelled her eyes glaring at Ward harshly now that she'd rose to face him.

"I…I didn't-"

"Didn't what? You didn't mean to? You just _happened_to trip, and your fist just _happened _ to collide with his face?" her voice rose more and more with every word.

"He was being an ass." were the only words Ward could think of to defend himself. Though he immediately he wished he would've stayed quiet as he saw the look of pure rage that flashed across her beautiful features. _Shit. _

"_He _was being an ass?!" she exclaimed, pointing towards Stephen. "No Ward, you are the one who is being an ass, I mean yes…he was being a bit of a jerk but that doesn't justify you knocking him senseless!"

"He didn't knock me senseless, I'm fine" Stephen chimed in almost as if she'd offended him.

"Shut up!" Skye shouted. "Ward, look, I have tried to ignore my feelings for you ever since you rejected me but when you do stuff like this…it's just confusing-I just- I can't do It anymore!" Skye felt tears threatening to pour but she managed to hold them at bay.

"Skye-" Ward couldn't think of much to say – for some reason it was only Skye that could leave him at a loss for words - He'd known she had feelings for him but he just wasn't ready to admit he felt the same. He'd heard of fraternization among shield that was against protocol and he knew it always ended the same – with someone getting hurt. And he couldn't let himself get hurt, let alone Skye get hurt. So his only option was to push her away. Meaning that when she confessed to him how she felt he was forced to break her heart, but what she didn't realise was that the amount of pain she felt in that moment was like a prick from a thorn to the torture her tears were putting him through.

"Ward." her emotionless tone broke him from his thoughts and he looked into her chocolate orbs.

"Skye, I'm sorry…I-"

"Please don't, look I get it you don't feel the same about me, I heard you loud and clear the first time. And they're _my_ feelings at it's _my_ problem… not yours. But _you_ decided you didn't want anything to do with my personal life. _You_ didn't want me._ You _chose to push me away. So I found a distraction" – he assumed she was referring to the guy she'd picked up at some pub she'd been to – "maybe that was wrong of me but that doesn't change the fact that you chose not to have a hold over my personal life. It's my dam life and if I want to spend a bit of it with him or anyone else that's my decision and if you're gonna punch every guy I spend a night with eventually you're gonna get a law suit."

"Skye, I know I might not love you the way you love me but I still care about you. And-"

"Oh please, don't make this anymore pathetic than it already is."

"Would you just shut up for 1 second and let me finish!"

"Fine, I'm listening"

Ward took a deep breath ready to tell her how he really felt when he was interrupted by loud male voice. "Well as nice as its been listening to you two talk about your 'thing' I'm really gonna need some medical attention."

"right, sorry…urm I have a first aid kit in my hotel room, c'mon I'll fix you up" Skye gently pulled him to his feet and gestured for him to continue towards the elevator. "Ward I don't have the time or the strength to hear you reject me again, I'm sorry but I can't keep feeling like this, it sucks…I'm done."

"What do you mean? You don't want me to be your SO anymore? Are you leaving the team?"

"What I mean is that us…or whatever this is…I'm done." Ward looked at her, his eyes filled with regret. He wanted to tell her everything before she could finish her speech but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

"As soon as we get back on the bus you go back to just being my SO nothing more, nothing less" Skye said this while doing her best to show as little emotion as she could. She looked into his eyes searching for a response or any trace of his current emotions but there was nothing, only a small sense of confusion. However on the inside ward was having a complete meltdown, franticly trying to think of something to say but his mind just went blank only leaving three words. _I love you. _She watched him for a few moments before seeing Stephen waving to her by the elevator just over wards shoulder and she attempted to move past him. Ward noticed her take a step to go past him but he instinctively grasped her wrist as they were stood shoulder to shoulder. She looked up to him in response to his touch.

"I love you, Skye, don't leave me, please." He pleaded. If she left him he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to be around her without feeling guilty for causing all this hurt. With a sigh Skye said "Goodbye Grant." His hand automatically dropped her wrist as she walked and joined Stephen in the elevator. He watched as she disappeared to through the metal doors. _Oh, crap, I need a drink. _With that last thought he disappeared in the direction of the bar.


End file.
